lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
11.1 - Post show promo: Watson-Wevv-Pope Fred Finale
The Entourage is in their locker room, when a knock on the door sounds. Before Snookie can answer it, the door opens and a large Asian man opens the door and steps inside. He looks around, and then stands aside as another man, wearing a complete Bears ensemble, from a 54 Ulracher Jersey, to Bears hat and Bears sweat pants enters. He’s even wearing Bears sunglasses. This man smiles as he enters and spreads his arms wide in greeting. He is followed by a Latino woman wearing chauffeur's uniform. The members of the Entourage, caught by surprise are just starting to stand up, when the man speaks. ' Wevv:' Ah, good! Lovely to see you all! It’s been such a long time! No, please! Don't get up on my account! I’m just here to finish some business and then I’ll be on my way! And THERE is my business now! You’re looking as lovely as ever, my dear Maria! I hope you’re packed! We have so much…work to do! Wevv ends his sentence with a lusty leer. Watson stands up, and puts an arm around Maria, who is anything but happy. Watson: I’m a man of my word Wevv, but I’m only going to warn you once. Lay one finger on Maria and I swear to God I’ll make you pay! Maria: 'If you think I’m going to be your sexual plaything, you’re welcome to try, but you may find your equipment missing! ''Wevv looks shocked at these words. Wevv tries to speak, but words fail him. He closes his mouth and swallows. He then slowly removes his hat and sunglasses. The flesh surrounding his eye is purple and black. The eye in the center of the bruise is heavily bloodshot. Wevv sighs. '''Wevv: My dear, sweet Maria. Whatever gave you the idea that I wanted to have sex with you? The whole Entourage starts to speak at once. Wevv holds up his hands and cuts them off. Wevv: 'I did indeed send flower, Marc Anthony, and wrote her poetry! BUT! That was only to make her feel at ease! Being a stake in wager is a traumatic experience, and I like to make my employees feel at ease! I give you my word! Sex is the farthest thing from my mind! ''Mr. Wang and Madison both attempt to stifle their laughter. Wevv looks over at them angrily. '''Wevv: '''All right, sex with Maria was the farthest thing from my mind. No, I have other Plans for Maria. I’ve been away from my home in Lake Forest for quite some time, and I’m afraid that my lawn is in a terrible state of disrepair. My dear sweet Maria there is going to do some yard work for me. That’s all. '''Watson, Maria, Sol, Al, Zuma, Snookie: '''WHAT?!? '''Maria and Watson: You can't be serious! Zuma: ''(Something in Spanish)'' Wevv: Yes. Simple, honest yard work. Leaf raking mainly. I have a lot of trees on my property. I hope you packed some warm clothes. I’d hate to see you ruin that dress while you clean my gutters. Or catch the flu. And don't worry. I’ll provide the rake and leaf bags, and of course, your meals will be taken care of, as will beverages. I have several faucets on the outside, and the hose will be nearby. Help yourself. The Entourage stares at Wevv in shocked rage. Wevv smiles at them. It stretches thing as the awkward silence grows, until finally Wevv snaps at them. Wevv: WHAT? I won the bet! 72 hours! As I will! And my will is saving some money! Sol snorts and shakes his head, and turns his back on Wevv. Wevv: Come along! The leaves are piling up. Maria starts to mutter in Spanish, her face flushed a deep red, and a vein throbbing on the side of her head. Wevv: Excuse me, what was that you said? I don't speak Spanish. Madison: But I do! Madison steps in front of Wevv and points a finger at Maria. Madison: You take that back, bitch! Zuma: OOOH! You gonna take that from this puta? Maria starts speaking loudly and angrily in Spanish, her body language taking on an aggressive stance. Madison matches her volume, and tone, in Spanish, and also takes an aggressive stance. Snookie shifts uneasily, and Watson steps back from his wife, shock on his face. Zuma stands back from them, but eggs them on, speaking words in both Spanish and English. Snookie starts to intervene, but Sol, getting up, puts a hand in front of Snookie. He alternates looks between the two arguing women, and Wevv. Wevv has a poker face on, staring at the two women. He feels SoL gaze on him and looks over. The two lock eyes. But before anything else can happen, a loud SMACK is heard. Both men look over to the two women. Zuma has his hands over his mouth, but delight on his face. '' '''Zuma:' OOOOHHH HO HO! Oh no she didn’t! Maria, her head cocked to the side, and a red welt rising on her cheek, turns her head back and looks at Madison. Madison, her face flushed with anger, her arm across her body, and down by her side, crosses her arm, and stands tall. Arrogance radiates from her. Maria: '''You bitch. ''Maria suddenly turns and dashes over to Zuma. '' '''Zuma: HEY! She reaches into Zuma’s vest, and pulls out a long knife. Madison, seeing Maria move, rushes over to Mr. Wang. She reaches into Mr. Wang’s jacket. Mr. Wang acts surprised. Madison pulls out a lone tonfa. Maria: You're dead now, bitch! Madison: Bring it! Maria and Madison start to circle. Maria twirls the knife and flips it from hand to hand. Madison twirls the tonfa, finally letting it rest against her forearm. Both are crouched and ready to spring. Snookie starts towards the women again, but SoL stops him. Wevv likewise stops Mr. Wang from entering, with a raised and one finger held up. Al and Zuma back up, giving the women space. Watson starts forward and says: Watson: Maria! Please! Maria: Stay out of this Jeff! This is between me and this (something in Spanish) Madison: This bitch is mine Wevv. Wevv: She’s only of use to me alive Madison. Watson shoots Wevv a worried, yet angry look. Wevv just smirks at him. Madison: (Not taking her eyes from Maria) I’m not making any promises. Maria: 'Oh, you think you’re tough? Come on then! ''Madison lunges and swings the tonfa at Maria’s head. Maria ducks and lashes out with the knife. Madison jumps back. Maria follows her attack with a flashing crisscross attack, and Madison backpedals. Maria lunges, and Madison bends backwards into a bridge. She then kicks out her leg at Maria. Maria blocks with her free hand, and tries to stab Madison with a quick strike. Madison turns, and catches the arm pulling on the forearm, pulling Maria close and trapping it across her body. She swings with the tonfa, but Maria ducks, and then strikes with an elbow across the face of Madison. Madison tries a backswing, but Maria ducks under again. Maria tries another elbow, but quick as lightening, Madison’s arm whips up to block the attack. Madison then steps in, and sweeps the leg of Maria, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Maria quickly rolls away from Madison, as Madison tries to stomp on Maria. Maria, in a crouch, looks up at Madison. Her hair is in her eyes. She blows it out of her face, and also gives it a little head flip. '''Maria: Not bad. That all you got? Madison: (Wiping a trickle of blood from her lip) Come find out. Maria smiles a feline grin and leaps to the attack. Maria kicks out at Madison, who blocks the first strike. Maria changes angles, kicking with the same leg. Madison blocks, using both hands, and her leg. Suddenly, Maria fires a high kick to the head of Madison. Madison ducks, but Maria lashes out with the knife. Madison barely jumps back in time. The sound of ripping cloth is heard as the blade slashes across the front of her uniform. '' ''Maria stands up in triumph. Madison looks down at the slash in horror. Maria thumbs her nose, and gets attitude. Maria: How you like that? Madison: You bitch!....I have to pay for these uniforms! Oh, you’re gonna get it now! Madison launches a furious attack. High kick, left jab, swing with the tonfa, block the counterstrike, step in, and solid strike to the midsection, followed by a brutal backhand across the face of Maria. Maria falls backwards, onto a couch. Madison steps forward to press her advantage, and Maria lashes out with a kick to the midsection. Overheard strike with the knife, blocked by the tonfa, hard right cross across the face of Madison, Madison with a blow of her own. A Leg sweep my Maria takes down Madison. With a primal yell, Maria jumps on top of Madison, stabbing down with the knife. Madison catches her with raised legs, and Maria’s arms with her own. Monkey flip by Madison sends Maria flying across the room, to crash against the far wall taking out a small table and lamp. Maria grabs a table leg and throws it at Madison. Madison bats it out the air, right at the onlookers. They ducks, as the leg takes out and breaks a picture hanging on the wall. Zuma: 'Just like Friday night in the barrio, right hermano? '''Al: '''These bitches are crazy! ''Madison lets out a shriek and charges Maria. She kicks out, and Maria barely doges. Madison hits the wall instead and puts a hole in the plaster. Maria frantically slashes up wards, and grazes the leg of Madison, who lets out a yelp. She pulls her leg free quickly and slashes down with the tonfa. Maria rolls aside, and Madison takes out another table. Maria dances backwards, and flips her hair again. She motions to come on, and Madison hooks a piece of broken table with her foot and launches it at Maria. Maria bats it aside, but it was a diversion as Madison is right there, swinging. Maria ducks and dodges, and then tries for another slash and stab, but Madison catches her knife arm again, and disarms her with a brutal chop. Maria, her hands now free, grabs the hair, tightly pulled back into a pony tail, and pulls Madison forward and headbutts her. She then pulls Madison forward and down, and launches knees to the midsection and face of Madison. Madison frantically reaches up and grabs a handful of Maria’s hair and pulls her down for a headbutt of her own, only with the back of head connecting with the jaw of Maria. Madison then stands up and throws Maria hard into the wall. Maria lets out a guttural growl and punches Madison square in the face. '' ''Maria then grabs the hair of Madison and spins and then throws Madison into the wall. The two continue the same tactic, rolling down the wall towards the open door. Finally, Madison throws Maria through the open door. Maria gives a startled shriek as she meets open air, and sails into the hallway. Madison takes off in hot pursuit. Wevv, Zuma, Watson and Sol and Snookie follow. In the hallway, Madison and Maria have squared off. Maria has her fists raised, and Madison has the tonfa tight against her forearm. The two circle warily, while startled crew frantically head the other way. Both women are panting heavily. Maria finally waves both her hands in front of her, and in another bring it gesture, this time accompanying it with an outward jut of the chin. Madison steps forward and starts to swing. Maria grabs a roll of cables off a nearby trunk and throws them into Madison’s face. Madison blocks, but loses sight of Maria. Maria steps up and fires hard shots to the head and face of Madison. She then steps back and fires a spin kick at Madison. She connects right in the midsection of Madison. Madison swings out with the tonfa and connects with the midsection of Maria. Maria takes the hit and chops down hard with hand. She then grabs the arm of Madison and spins under, twisting. Madison lets out a sound of pain, and then drops the tonfa. Maria then extends the arm and swings Madison into a door across the hall. The door bursts open at impact and Madison falls through. The room is occupied by Pope Fred, and Dormy and Rosanne. Pope Fred and Rosanne jump up at the sudden intrusion. He sees Maria standing in the doorway. Madison is flat on her back, pain on her face. '''Pope Fred: Come in? Maria lets out a hideous shriek and pounces on Madison. Wevv, Mr. Wang and the rest rush to the doorway. Madison rolls away, and quickly jumps to her feet. She kicks Maria squarely in the ribs. She then grabs whatever is handy and tries to smash Maria with it. Maria rolls out of the way, and grabs a nearby table, and throws it at Madison. It hits Madison, and breaks, but Madison stumbles backwards under the impact. Maria gets to her feet, and charges Madison, knocking her into the wall. Maria and Madison start striking each other. '' '''Dormy:' Keep it down! I’m trying to watch this! Dormy holds up a remote and turns up the volume on the big screen TV. On the screen, Captain Kirk is facing off against the Gorn Captain, and the famous Star Trek fight music blares. Wevv looks into the room and notices Pope Fred and Rosanne. He pushes past the onlookers and approaches Pope Fred. He ducks as a lamp sails over his head. Wevv: (Speaking over the din) Ah! Pope Fred! And the lovely Rosanne! Pleasure to meet you again. I owe you a debt of gratitude! Pope Fred: 'Um, and that payment is having these two ladies redecorate our locker room? ''(To Rosanne) How did we even get our own locker room? '''Wevv: That was my doing. It was the least I can do. As I was saying – DUCK! Wevv pulls down Pope Fred and Rosanne as another object sails over their heads and crashes against the wall. A loud female shriek is heard, and then another crash. Wevv, still crouched down, pulls down Pope Fred who was getting up to look what was going on. Wevv: As I was saying, I owe you a debt, and I always pay my debts. Wevv stands up and cups his hands around his mouth. Wevv: MR. WANG! IF YOU PLEASE? Mr. Wang runs over to Wevv, a hand inside his jacket. He looks over the edge of the couch, and ducks back down. Wevv: Unfortunately, I have used up all my favors with management on Insanity, so there’s nothing I can do for you there. But, I was able to come by something I think you will like, nonetheless. Mr. Wang? Mr. Wang reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small envelope. He hands it to Wevv. Who hands it to Pope Fred. Wevv carefully opens it, and winces as another crash against the far wall is heard. He slowly tips the envelope, and small, sparkling stones tip into his hand. Wevv: it’s not much I’m afraid, but you’d be surprised at the price these diamonds will fetch on the open market. Pink, blue, yellow, a rainbow of colors, Ah-ha! Wevv carefully tips the stones back into the envelope, and then hands it to Pope Fred. Wevv: '''You have my deepest gratitude. Perhaps we can do business again sometime. I wish you luck in your future endeavors, and I’m sure with your new partner – ''Wevv and Pope Fred chance a look over the edge of the couch. They see Dormy, still sitting and watching Star Trek. The both duck down quickly. '' '''Wevv: -That those tag team titles will be yours in no time. That man has nerves of steel. Silence, sudden and unexpected suddenly descends, except for the sounds coming from the TV. Wevv: '''Well, I think they’ve finally settled their differences. Let’s see who’s still alive, shall we Mr. Wang. Again, thank you Your Holiness. Rosanne, enchanting as always. ''Wevv stands up, as does Mr. Wang. The locker room has been completely trashed. Maria and Madison are still standing, and Dormy is still watching TV. Maria and Madison look like they’ve been through a war. Their clothes are ripped to shreds, and small cuts and trickles of blood are all over the exposed parts of their bodies. '' '''Wevv: Now settle down you two. I think that’s enough. Time to go. Maria: If you think I’m going with you – Wevv: Now Maria – Snookie suddenly bulls his way into the room, followed by Watson. Snookie: 'The lady said no. ''Snookie reaches out to grab Wevv, but suddenly Mr. Wang is in front of him. The two go chest to chest, or as much as MR. Wang can reach on Snookie. Mr. Wang looks up into the eyes of Snookie with defiance. Snookie laughs, and claps a large hand on Mr. Wang’s shoulder. '''Snookie: get out of my way, little man. Mr. Wang looks at the hand and then launches into a flurry of motion. He punches and kicks Snookie. Snookie doesn't even flinch. He ends his attack with a karate chop on the side of Snookie’s neck. Snookie starts to laugh. Wevv watches and then crooks a finger and says again. Wevv: Let’s go. Snookie: Didn't you hear me? I said…hey. SoL calls out from the doorway. Sol: '''What’s the holdup? Take care of these clowns Snookie! '''Snookie: I can't move boss! Wevv and Mr. Wang both smirk. They brush by Snookie. Wevv: Come along – Watson is suddenly in Wevv’s face. He grabs Wevv and pushes him up against the wall with such speed that Mr. Wang doesn't have time to react. He puts his face inches from Wevv’s. Watson: She said no. Wevv makes a motion to stop Mr. Wang, who was about to grab Watson. He smiles at Wevv, not easily, but he manages it. He slowly reaches up and grabs Watson’s hand. He then frees himself from Watson’s grip. Watson lets him. Wevv smiles again. Then, still holding onto Watson’s hand, he twists the thumb of Watson painfully. Watson hisses in pain. Wevv: You once again fail to understand me, Paris. I said WE, meaning, myself, Kenzo, and Madison. Not your precious Maria. You can keep your hellcat. I’ll feel safer knowing she is far away from me. Consider this a gift. From me to you. Now, get out of my way. Wevv releases Watson. Watson clutches his hand, and gets in Wevv’s face again. Watson: If I ever see you again – Wevv: Yes, Yes, I know. Something violent will happen to me. We’ll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. Won't we? Kenzo, Madison, I’ve had enough of this place. Let’s go. Wevv and Mr. Wang start for the door. Madison wipes more blood from her mouth, and then points at Maria, and holds up a hand, in a gun posture. She clicks her finger, like the hammer of a gun. Madison: You got lucky. See you around, puta. Maria: Bitch. Wevv waits while Mr. Wang and Madison file out. He looks around the trashed room. He smiles and waves goodbye. Wevv: Just like old times. As Wevv files out of the room, he bumps into Sol. Sol looks Wevv up and down. Wevv does the same to Sol. Finally, Wevv smiles his trademark megawatt smile at SoL. Wevv: Good to see you again. “Champ”. Wevv struts down the hallway after his two companions.